Gone Fishing
by ML Miller Breedlove
Summary: Newkirk bares his soul and admits that he's not the man he once was. Complete and slightly revised.


The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to CBS and was a Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

Gone Fishing

_Plop…plop. _The two bobbers swayed and rolled over the sun kissed ripples as they danced next to each other. The scene was familiar to Newkirk; he chose this location for its serenity. It was one of his favorite places to escape to and it was especially pleasant when he brought a friend, even if that _Friend_ did out rank him. Closing his eyes, the slow gurgling sound of water and the mystic scent of wet earth and wood filled his senses.

He had come here intentionally to bare his soul and to voice his appreciation. It was not a step taken lightly. A lot of pride had been let go of over the past months. He swallowed, "You know, Sir, I've never been good with authority. I mean, taking orders has always been against my nature." Newkirk stammered. He could feel his Companion's unabashed agreement all the way down to his core.

"You've been patient with me and I appreciate that…." Newkirk's voice trailed off, pausing, he slowly continued. "This war has changed me. It's caused me to change some of my decisions, and I'm not sure I like that. I mean, up until now, I didn't have to think about anyone else, just me. Life was simple, uncomplicated…safe. But You put challenges in front of me, and now everything has turned upside down."

Newkirk lowered his head. "You see through my defenses. You see my teasing of Carter, Louis, and Kinch for what it is – a sham! Blimey, I even follow orders now. Well, most of the time anyway." Newkirk paused and allowed himself to feel the caring, respect, and love, he kept hidden inside. "God, I'd die for them…all of them…and You know it."

Newkirk felt lavished with understanding, by One who would, and in fact had done the same selfless offering of Self, for others. He breathed in deeply satisfied, and slowly exhaled before continuing. "Well, maybe I do like the change in me…a little. At least, I like the change in how I feel. I'd never felt…warm…and safe before. At least not like this. There is no doubt in my mind that my back is covered." A sarcastic laugh escaped, "God, listen to me, I'm here in the middle of Germany, fighting a war and I talk about feeling safe."

Newkirk's eyes moistened with emotions that he seldom allowed himself to show, and even less often voice. It was liberating and exhilarating to put into words all that he had kept bottled up inside. He wished he could share this feeling of elation with all of his friends, so they, too, would confess their fears and voice their appreciation. "It is because of You bringing us together, that me and my mates have been able to stay sane."

Nodding to himself he added, "Anyway, … I just wanted to thank You for not giving up on me and for keeping me and …well…for keeping all of us safe. As You know, we can be a stubborn lot when we set our minds to it…some of us more so than others."

Newkirk smiled with satisfaction. "Well, there it is, then. That's all I've got to say. I'll leave it to the others to tell You how they feel in their own way."

Newkirk had barely finished his sentence when he felt a gentle nudge on his shoulder, opening his eyes, the bobbers bouncing carelessly on the water faded away, along with the phantom fragrance of wood and moss. Instead, a darkened prison barrack, the sound of men sleeping, and a tired American Colonel, holding a half empty cup of lukewarm coffee that he was using to help stay alert while plotting and planning, came into focus.

"Newkirk, are you all right! You're not sick are you?" Hogan placed the back of his hand on Newkirk's forehead. "I thought I heard you out her talking to someone."

Newkirk dreamily answered, "No, sir, I'm fine."

Hogan reached and straightened the blanket over Newkirk, before turning to go back to his quarters, but stopped, puzzled, when he heard Newkirk's finished answer.

"I've just been talkingwith a _Friend_ of ours. He's quite a _Fisherman_…asked how you were…body and soul." Rolling over Newkirk smiled, closed his eyes, and falling back to sleep added, "I told Him I'd loan you my fishing pole..."

Amen…_I mean…_The End


End file.
